Diskussion:Mhg/Befunde
Ich verstehe nicht so recht, wieso die genannten Sätze als Indizien für eine "versehentlich in Druck gegangene Vorversion" gelten können. (Beide Sätze stehen in historisch orientierten Kapiteln, die lediglich sozialanthropologische bzw. strukturalistische Diskussionen nachzeichnen.) Im Gegenteil deutet die vom Oktober 2005 datierende Danksagung (S. 5) m.E. vielmehr darauf hin bzw. besagt sie sogar sehr konkret, dass die Buchfassung aus der als Prüfungsleistung vorgelegten Habilitationsschrift hervorgegangen ist, insofern also eher eine (mehr oder weniger) überarbeitete Nach''version darstellt (wozu auch der Dank an 4 Personen passt, die die Arbeit auch in fachlicher Hinsicht ''"kritisch" gelesen haben). Insofern spricht doch prinzipiell eigentlich alles für ein "what we see is what the University got." -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:03, 28. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Vielleicht sollte man es auch einfach wie bisher halten und jenseits des konkret Belegbaren im Bericht ganz konservativ auf entspr. Vermutungen verzichten? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 20:45, 29. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :Das wäre der erste mir bekannte Fall einer versehentlich gedruckten Habilitationsschrift. Wie von Schumann dargelegt, scheinen die vorhandenen Indizien nicht in diese Richtung zu gehen. Ich erinnere auch an den Fall Ast, in dem ich die ständig wachsende Zahl unterschiedlicher Fassungen in den Bereich der Entlastungsbehauptungen einordnen würde. Man sollte es den Autor(inn)en überlassen, sich so etwas auszudenken. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 10:41, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Für mich klang die Formulierung von der versehentlich in den Druck gegangenen Vorversion eindeutig wie Sarkasmus (mit Anspielung auf Ast). Vielleicht bei dem Urheber nachfragen? IP :Schtümmt - aus dieser Perspektive wird es plötzlich nachvollziehbar. Problem dabei: man erwartet Sarkasmus halt nicht in einem sprachlich bewusst heruntergekühlt-sachlichen Analyseumfeld und auf so einer Befundseite (dabei hätte man/ich eigentlich wissen können/sollen/müssen, dass sich SHs Esprit auch schon mal auf diese Weise unwiderstehlich Bahn brechen kann). Aber nach dem alten holprigen Journalistenreim "Ironie versteht der Leser nie" ist wohl zu befürchten, dass man das beim späteren Empfänger erst recht nicht versteht (bzw. es womöglich sogar noch erleichtert für bare Münze nimmt). -- Schumann (Diskussion) 16:52, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC) :: meine lieben, es war in der tat sarkastisch gemeint. und ich bestehe kein bißchen darauf, daß eine (noch so geistreiche) ironische oder sarkastische bemerkung in den befunden drinbleibt. sehe das auch so: die gefahr ist zu groß, daß es in den falschen hals kommt. mußte mir die kleine giftige bemerkung aber von der seele schreiben, weil ich wirklich nicht verstehe, wie in einer diss und dann in einer habil (wohlgemerkt: in einem geistes-, gesellschafts- oder wie man das auch nennen will -wissenschaftlichen fach) der sprachliche ausdruck so traurig ausfallen kann. und ich werbe hiermit um Euer einverständnis, ähnlich wie in der diss von mhe einen kleinen abschnitt über sprachliche schwächen unter befunde/sonstiges unterzubringen. ich finde nämlich, wenigstens im nachhinein könnten sich die betreuer/kommissionsmitglieder/sonstigen fachbereichsangehörigen ein bißchen peinlich berührt fühlen, eine so lieblos hingerotzte arbeit unbeanstandet durchgewunken zu haben. --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 08:42, 1. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ---- Nicht unbemerkt sollte der hier im Deutschen ungerechtfertigte Gebrauch dessen, was zu meiner Schulzeit der "sächsische Genitiv" hieß, in "Bott´s" und "Nadel´s" bleiben ("what the university got" :-) ) Gruß, IP :Ja, auch da bleibt rätselhaft, warum das vor dem Druck nicht auffiel bzw. von niemandem moniert wurde. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:48, 29. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Relevante Fassung der HabilO Müsste es nicht "Die zur Zeit der Abgabe der untersuchten Arbeit für die Verfasserin wohl gültige Habilitationsordnung ..."'' heißen? Für einen evtl. Widerruf bzw. ein Erlöschen der Lehrbefähigung dürfte die aktuelle HabilO maßgeblich sein (auch wenn sich dort ähnliche Bestimmungen finden), oder nicht? M.m. gälte das dann auch für Mhe. 16:44, 12. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Ja, das wäre wohl die - trotz Genitivhäufung - inhaltlich präzisere Formulierung. Was übrigens (mir) noch nicht klar (aber für die Titelaufnahme relevant) ist: Wann genau ist eigentlich die "Philosophische Fakultät III" in der "Kultur-, Sozial- und Bildungswissenschaftlichen Fakultät" aufgegangen, welcher Fak. hat Mhg die Habilschrift vorgelegt? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:01, 12. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Zitatplagiate? Mich stört der Begriff des "Zitatplagiats", der in der Doku seine unheilige Wiedergeburt erlebt. Ich hatte ihn an anderer Stelle unwidersprochen als "Groteske" bezeichnet http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:53121 und bleibe bei dieser Ansicht: Ein korrekt ausgewiesenes Zitat kann nicht gleichzeitig ein Plagiat sein, das wäre eine klassische contradictio in adjecto. Der hier gemeinte Befund wäre wohl besser unter den Begriff des "Strukturplagiats" zu fassen. Das löst das Paradoxon "Zitat=Plagiat" zwar nicht wirklich auf, macht aber zumindest das Argument des Fragment-Erstellers nachvollziehbar. Dimpfelmoser (Diskussion) 15:55, 28. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Ja, der Begriff war/ist unglücklich. Es ging mir dabei eigentlich nur um Zitate, die aufgrund des textlichen Umfeldes erkennbar nicht Resultat einer eigenständigen Rezeption sind, sondern zusammen mit dem umgebenden Text mitübernommen wurden. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 20:32, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) "Seitenaufsteigende Nacherzählungen" Ist dieser Unterpunkt nötig bzw. sinnvoll? Gedanke: Es geht dabei ja nicht eigentlich um nachweisbares Fehlverhalten bzw. anderweitige Fehler in der Arbeit, sondern nur um eine Arbeitstechnik, die man bei Habil.schriften halt nicht mehr unbedingt erwartet. (Ist eine reine Frage - auch angesichts des bereits erreichten Umfangs der Befundseite -, will damit keine bestimmte Antwort/Konsequenz provozieren.) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 20:32, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) kann von mir aus im hohen bopgen wieder rausfliegen. würde es aber gern vorläufig drinlassen und komplettieren, um ein bild zu ermöglichen, in welchem abschnitt der arbeit überhaupt auch nur der veruch unternommen worden ist, etwas eigenes darzustellen. --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 20:38, 20. Jan. 2017 (UTC) White ''"zit. nach Muetzel 2002" Die White-Zitate nach Mützel scheinen wohl eher unproblematisch zu sein: Wenn man sich bei GB z.B. [https ://books.google.com/books?id=nvfGmD6073cC&pg=PA12#v=onepage&q&f=false Seite 12 bei White (1992)] ansieht, stellt man fest, dass sich dort die Wortfolge "generated by control efforts" nicht findet, dafür aber der Satz "Every identity is engaged in control efforts." Anscheinend zitiert Mhg hier also die White-Rezeption Mützel''s, aber nicht ''White selbst wörtlich. Genau genommen müsste der entspr. Satz bei Mhg auf S. 84 dann wohl lauten: "Geschichten begleiten das Entstehen von Identitäten, von Kontrolle und Gegenwirkung 'generated by control efforts (White 1992: 12) and are able to account for physical and social uncertain ties (White 1992: 87)' (Mützel 2002: 53)." Da sie in Fn. 25 u. 27 auf S. 82 die bei Schweizer (1996) gefundenen White-Zitate ergänzt, spricht m.E. wenig dafür, dass ihr White nicht vorliegt. 23.95.97.29 15:51, 14. Apr. 2017 (UTC)